POT song fic mia
by shaman karo
Summary: que puede pasar cuando los sentimientos de alguen...siguen intactos aunque halla pasado el tiempo? ryomaxryoga incesto...song fic¡¡¡¡ XD


Mía

Song Fic

Canción: Mía

Interprete: Paulina Rubio

"_solo mía…así te tengo así te quiero así me he vuelto a enamorar…_

_Siempre mía…mientras en mi vida se acabo la soledad…."_

Ya pasaron 5 años desde la ultima vez que lo vi….y todavía cada uno de sus gestos están grabados en mi memoria….y no creo…..que los pueda olvidar….cada instante que estuvo con migo…me hacia infinitamente feliz….ver sus angelicales facciones…..sus ojos color miel….su cabello negro….y esa sonrisa que muy pocos tenían el placer de ver…cuando el estaba a mi lado…yo no quería nada mas…

"_Mía……tu mi refugio cuando no encuentro salidas……_

_Mía……caminare a tu corazón día tras día…..."_

Recuerdo cuando éramos niños….cuando tenia cosas guardadas en mi interior…cosas que nunca me atreví a contarle a nadie….pero ahí siempre estabas tu…..para servirme de confidente a pesar de tu corta edad…siempre supiste entenderme……..por eso…no encuentro forma de agradecerte…el haberme ayudado tanto cuando mas te necesite….chibisuke….

"_una vida no bastara….para amarte más y más……"_

Poco a poco…me fui dando cuenta de lo que sentía por ti……que no era común…este sentimiento que se apoderaba de mi ser……y no lo podía controlar……con tu inocencia…habías cautivado mi corazón…cada día…ese sentimiento se hacia mas grande….y me gustaba que fuese así….

"_tu me has vuelto a enamorar….no tengo nada que lamentar…"_

"_Ya ni un minuto puedo esperar…..mi vida acaba de empezar…"_

Cada vez que pensaba en ti……parecía como si mi corazón fuese a explotar…..recordando…..tu suave risa…al divertirte…o la emoción en tus ojos cada vez que jugabas con nuestro padre al tennis….esa mirada…ambiciosa..y a la vez cautivante….que me hacia creer…que quería estar por siempre a tu lado…amando al niño tierno e inocente….pero a la vez…..con un sentimiento de culpa….al saber…que nunca serias para mi….

"_tu me has vuelto a enamorar…..cerré la puerta a mi soledad…_

_No pensé que esto iba a pasar...ya no pido nada mas….."_

Con el lento transcurrir del tiempo que compartimos juntos…..yo me fui volviendo otra clase de persona…..quien creería que el solitario y triste Ryoga Echizen….de un día al otro…paso a ser alguien totalmente opuesto al de atañas…eso te lo debo a ti….lo único que yo quería en esa época….era que siempre permanecieras a mi lado….era lo único que yo deseaba…aunque mis deseos….no se cumplirían,

"_solo mía…y donde tu vallas yo te vuelvo a encontrar…._

_Siempre mía…en tus ojos se refleja mi verdad……."_

Esa maldita jugada del destino…nos obligo a separarnos…..a alejarte de mi…que tanto te necesitaba…. Yo no soy esa clase de personas que cree en las maravillas del destino…..será por obra del mismo o simple casualidad…que decidió ponerte una vez mas en mi camino….no, mejor seria decir que nos volvió a reunir…por que nunca saliste de mi vida…Ryoma……al verte otra vez…..pude ver…esa chispa de inocencia en tus ojos miel…..aunque esa ternura que se encontraba en tu angelical rostro..ahora era reemplazada por una sonrisa altanera…..que…simplemente….no se podía comparar con tu antigua figura…pero tampoco afirmo…que no te hacia lucir sumamente atractivo….eres ese ser…del que me enamore profundamente…..ese que me cautivo…el que se hizo dueño de todas mis emociones…..

"_y te encontré cuando pensé que te perdía…._

_Mía….tu mi recuerdo….mi presente…mi alegría…."_

Desde que te encontré….no deje de pensar en ti…..me acercaba….charlaba con tigo…aunque no me dabas la intención que hacías cuando eras niño….pero eso no me importaba……yo no amaba el solo hecho de ser atento con migo….sino que amaba la esencia de tu ser……por eso siempre fuiste…eres y serás…lo mas hermosos que me paso en la vida….en una existencia que solo se veía apuntada a seguir los pasos de mi padre……gracias…por darme una nueva motivación a mi vida….chibisuke……

"_tu me has vuelto a enamorar…no tengo nada que lamentar…_

_Ya ni un minuto puedo esperar…mi vida acaba de empezar…._

_Tu me has vuelto a enamorar…cerré la puerta a mi soledad_

_No pensé que esto iba a pasar…..ya no pido nada mas….._

"_solo un minuto le robo al tiempo…para estar con tigo……."_

Creo que nunca tendré el coraje para decirte lo que siento…por miedo de herirte….o herirme a mi mismo….pensando que tal vez puedas rechazarme…o peor aun…odiarme……así que supongo…que la única forma de seguir admirando tu figura..será en silencio...callando este amor…..este amor que nunca voy a poder olvidar…..aunque nunca me correspondas…yo te seguiré amando igual….no importa que estés con otra persona…mientras seas feliz…..yo voy a serlo también…..adorando tu imagen por el resto de mi vida……mi querido chibisuke…

Shaman Karo


End file.
